Loup garou
by fa212354
Summary: How many of you Jacob lovers have ever wondered what it would be like if Jake came to your school? Well this story tells of our random days at school, with Jake. Follow us as we torture Jake with our stupid jokes, and our slowness.
1. Chapter 1

Fa212354: Hey!!! Ok, this is our, Christine and I's, new story. For those of you who are wondering who Christine is, she is my friend, and coauthor of this story. This story is about Jacob Black coming to our school. So for those Jake haters out there, this story isn't for you. We already have most of the first part written, and yes, there is more than one part. In this story, we are real people, and Jake is real too. This is based on our random school lives, and has _real_ people that go to our_ real_ school (although we bumped ourselves up a few grades). The story is mostly in Christine's POV, with some occasional POVs from me and Jake. Now for the Disclaimer:

_Disclaimer: Fa212354 and Christine do NOT own Jake, or Twilight. Although it would be totally awesome! _

"You know I was thinking. W-" Amanda said before I interrupted.

"Wow! You can think?" I said with heavy sarcasm, while I clapped. Amanda pouted at this.

"What I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, was that it would be cool if Jacob Black came to our school." Amanda said while daydreaming about the famous Jacob Black. I didn't think much of it at first. I mean, that's what everyone says. "Wouldn't it be cool if Corbin Bleu asked you out!? Or, What if Johnny Depp visited our school?" you know, pointless questions that don't have practical answers except, "Not gonna happen", or "Keep dreaming". I was interrupted by Redeate and Sarah coming up and continuing the conversation.

"You mean Jacob, from "Twilight", Jacob?" She said, and we nodded our heads to respond. "That would be totally cool!"

"Too bad he isn't real..." Sarah trailed off. Talk about negative.

"Thank you Dr. Obvious." I said quite rudely.

"Well, if he was real though, I would've called dibs on him." Amanda stated matter-of-factly.

"Surrre." Redeate, Sarah, and I said in unison

"Ladies, get to class. NOW!!!" A teacher yelled in a booming voice. Amanda and I ran to class, and made it just as the bell rang. But not before getting a detention for running. Amanda and I exchanged relieved glances as we sat in our seat without being noticed.

"Quiet down class. All eyes up here." Mr. Tobler said as a kid, that was really tall, blushed. "Everyone, this is our new student Jake. Please make him feel welcome. Thank you. Now, since you guys just had exams last week, all we're going to do this week is watch movies. Of course, they're educational. They're over Greek mythology. You will have a quiz over these movies, so listen to them. Jake, you can sit in front of Amanda. Amanda, raise your hand." Amanda raised her hand and smiled at the boy, making him flinch. He walked over to her, and sat down in the seat in front of her. Which meant he was next to me.

"So, your name's Jake... is that short for Jacob?" Amanda asked. He flinched when he realized she was talking to him.

"Yeah..." He said, turning around so he was facing Amanda and I.

"You know, there's this guy in this book "Twilight", who's name is Jacob. He's our favorite character. We LOVE him. You remind me of him. Have you ever read that book? It's about a girl named Bella Swan, and vampires, and werewolves. We think the werewolves are the best, but I like vampires too. Only because Jasper is a vampire. He's my second favorite. I was gonna call dibs on Jacob, but Christine took it, so I have Jasper now." Amanda said with a pout at the end.

"Hi, I'm Christine." I said as Amanda smiled at him again.

"So you guys like werewolves?" He said.

"Oh yeah. We LOVE them. But not as much as we love Jacob." Amanda stated in a small voice. She blushed when she said we loved Jacob. Jake smiled at this.

"What's your last name?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Black."

"OMG!!! You have the same last name as the Jacob in the book. Has anyone ever asked you if you were the real Jacob Black?" Amanda practically shouted across the room.

"Amanda, he IS the real Jacob Black. Excuse my friend, she's a little slow. And when I say a little, I mean a lot. So you're the real Jake, huh? Wait till Redeate and Sarah hear about this." Jake looked worried about something.

"How many people know about me?" He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think a lot of people know." Amanda said while giving a smile.

"Yeah, only about a million people at Williams read "Twilight"." I said with sarcasm. He sighed.

"Amanda, Christine. Since you seem soooo interested in our new student, you can help him find his classes the rest of the day. " Mr. Tobler interrupted our conversation.

"But I have art next period." Amanda whined.

"Art isn't as important as helping a new student."

"He seemed to get around fine this morning." I said in a debating voice.

"Yeah, and if he's in honors English, he has to be smart enough to find his way around the school. " Amanda said.

"Now you say something smart." I muttered to myself. Jake started to laugh.

"He was in the counselors office this morning." Mr. Tobler said in a dominate voice.

"Great, he has mental problems too." I stated.

"That's not funny Christine. You will lead him throughout the school, show him where stuff is. End of discussion." Mr. Tobler sat down as he said this, and turned back to the computer. I sighed in defeat.

The bell rang, and we grabbed our stuff and walked to my locker. Amanda and Jake waited as I got my stuff. "Can I see your schedule?" Amanda asked him in a child-like voice. He nodded and handed it to her. "You have fourth period band with me. What instrument do you play?"

"Percussion."

"Cool. I'm a clarinet. Of course I'm last chair, but still."

"Hey, you have seventh period with Christine. And since you have band with me, you'll be able to eat lunch with us. Lucky for you, we have an open spot. You can sit next to me." I sighed. This is going to be fun,

"Come on. Amanda, lead us to the Band Hall." I said, still angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Fa212354: I am sooo sorry for not updating for like ever. My laptop broke and every time my Dad said he was going to fix it, we got busy. But I decided to use a different computer from now on (since my laptop is still broken) and since it's summer, I have all the time in the world. Chrsitine (aka the hyper one), my co-author (except she doesn't have an account yet) and I already wrote all of this story and some of the second one, so it shouldn't take long.

**Disclaimer: Fa212354 does NOT own Twilight, or Jake. **

"I can't believe we had to follow-excuse me, lead-him around all day" I said.

"I'm hungry." Amanda said.

I looked at her skeptically. "Fine. Let's go get something to eat." I gave in. We got in my car and drove to the nearest fast-food place. "Maybe if you ate lunch you wouldn't be so hungry. Stop starving yourself."

"But I'm not hungry at lunch."

"But you're hungry now. So eat even if you aren't hungry. Me, I'm always hungry."

"I know."

We passed the Kroger on the way. "Oh crap," I said, "I forgot to buy groceries." We walked in and we saw Jake with a man in a wheelchair beside him.

"Hi, Jake." We walked over to him. ":Whatcha doin' here"

"I'm with my dad." He gestured toward the man, who had wondered off.

"You're...shopping?" I asked.

"Now who's slow?" Amanda said.

"Shut up. Anyway, Jake...I have some advice for you."

"What?" he asked.

"A life. Get one."

"But if he's living he obviously has one." Amanda said, trying, I repeat trying, to be smart.

"Amanda, I'm saying this because I care about you. Get some help." I said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"EWWWWW! Don't touch my shoulder!" Amanda shouted. Everyone in the store looked at us.

"Oops. Sorry!" I mumbled.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"1.) Amanda has this thing about people touching her shoulders. 2.) 99 of gay (or lesbian) marriages stat with a touch on the shoulder."

He looked disgusted. We busted up laughing. Then his face turned panicked. "But if you guys are...uh...lesbian," he mumbled the last word, "Then I have...no problem..."

We waited until his words stuttered out, then we started laughing again.

"We're not...gay." I said, choking the words out through my laughter. "Are we?" I was horrified at the thought. Amanda looked thoughtful.

Dunno. I'm not. Maybe you are though." She replied.

"I. Am. Not. Gay." I said.

"So you're lesbian." Amanda snapped her fingers.

"What?!" I stopped walking and stared at her. "I mean, no! I'm not! How did you get that idea?"

"You said you weren't gay, so you're a lezzie right?"

"NO!"

"I know what she's thinking." Jake cut in slyly. He was smiling.

"What?" I said warily. For some reason, I was worried.

"You were thinking, 'How did she know?'" Jake said.

So far my feeling was right.

"I repeat: I am not gay or lesbian. Get it. Got it. Good." I walked away before they could answer.

"Me thinks the lady does protest too much." Jake quoted. They shared a good laugh over that while I pouted and looked at the fruit. I picked out what I needed and left. If Jake and Amanda were such good friends, he could give her a ride home.

That turned out to be a very stupid idea. The next day, all Amanda could talk about was Jake, Jake, Jake. It got to be really annoying.

I finally just said, "Amanda, shut up."

She laughed. "You're jealous!"

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." I bit off.

"Sure you are. You want Jake to give you a ride home."

"I do not." I snarled.

"Uh-huh. That's what they all say."

"Shut it."

She finally stopped talking. But at random times of the day, she would look at me and snicker.

It got to be even more annoying than listening to her talk about Jake. If that;s even possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Fa212354: Okay, I know that the last chapter was short, so I'm going to make it up to you guys. This chapter is going to be sort of long. Please criticize or at least say what you think of the story so far.

**Disclaimer: Fa212354 does NOT own the Twilight series or Jake...or anything for that matter. **

Amanda and I had resolved the fact that I Am Not Gay. (In case any of you people didn't get the memo) So, whenever we saw Jake next, we became ticked off at him (and not at each other). Why did we get angry, you ask?

Because he had a girl with him. Plastered on him like a wet towel. And to make matters worse, she wasn't one of us. She was a girl we hated: Lauren Johnson.

Amanda turned to me. "Time to start 'Operation: Shun Jake'?"

I nodded. We had come up with a list of operations while reading the Twilight series. This (along with 'Tease Jake', 'Blame Jake', and 'Make Jake's Life Miserable') was a favorite one to do.

We just ignored him. Whenever he would try to talk to us, we gave him the silent treatment. (Childish but effective)It finally sunk through to his brain that we were mad at him. He followed us around for the rest of the day, whining, "What did I do wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

We abruptly changed into 'Blame Jake' mode. "It's all your fault Jake!" Amanda said in a half-shout, half-calm voice.

"What did I do?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Amanda said in a blank tone.

Man, she's hopeless. "Amanda, I'll take it from here. Get this through your thick-headed skull, we don't want to talk to you." I said as I grabbed Amanda and dragged her to our next class.

Now that that was done, it was time for the 'Make Jake's Life Miserable' operation. We happened to bump into him as Amanda got her instrument. I was standing next to her locker, when Jake came up. "Incoming. Traitor alert." I said quietly.

"Phase 1?" Amanda asked as she snuck a look at him. He looked depressed, but that's never stopped us before.

"Phase 1." I agreed.

I walked up to him and said, "Jake! You're causing global warming by using that hair spray!"

"What?" he asked, his hand jumping to his hair. "I don't use hairspray!"

"of course you do! Don't lie to me! Only hairspray can make hair look like that!" I pointed to his head. Before he could say anything, I continued. "You caused global warming!" I walked away and left him staring after me, open-mouthed. I have to admit, it felt good. Revenge always does.

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting on Amanda's bed tapping a pencil against my head. We were trying to write another chapter to our story, but we both seemed to have writer's block.

"Christine?" I heard Amanda call my name.

"Hum?" I mumbled, still thinking of ideas.

"I think we're being to hard on him."

"On who?"

Jake." I looked at her. "I mean, he seems so depressed. He probably didn't mean it." She was staring at her feet.

She probably was right, and he was new here... "You're too nice for your own good." Amanda gave a sigh. "Maybe, just maybe, we can talk to him." Amanda smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thanks!"

"Whatever."

"Oh come on. You know you miss him." She picked up a fry and nibbled on it.

"Just a little." I smiled.

"Told ya."

The next day we waited outside for Jake to come to school. It was a good 10 minutes before we saw him. He was walking with his head down and he didn't see us standing there. He walked right into Amanda and knocked her down.

"Ow! That hurt!" She said as I helped her up.

"Sorry." Jake mumbled as he tried to walk past us.

"Nooo. We need to talk." Amanda said as she blocked him. I wasn't on speaking terms with him.

"You really want to talk to a guy who caused global warming? Wow, I thought you guys were heartless." Jake said with heavy sarcasm.

"Look buddy." I said as I lunged for him, but Amanda blocked me.

"One, Jake, that was really mean, and two, Christine, do you have your period?"

"What? NO!" I yelled at her, and Jake's eyes went wide.

"Sorry! You're acting like you've got PMS or something." Amanda said as if it was no big deal. I pouted and ignored them both. "Don't worry about Christine."

"Believe me, I won't." Jake said with a smirk.

"Anyway, we just wanted to say, we're sorry. We shouldn't have ignored you, teased you, all that stuff. We were just angry.

"Speak for yourself." I mumbled. They ignored me, they knew I was sorry.

"About what?"

"Well...we might've saw you with a girl the we didn't like."

Jake chuckled. "You guys were jealous?"

"NO!" I blurted out of nowhere.

"Surrre." Jake said slyly.

"Will you forgive us?" Amanda said while giving him the puppy dog look. Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh! Thank you!" Amanda gave him a big hug.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat as I tapped my foot impatiently. Amanda then pulled me into their hug.

Okay, I'm not one for emotional gatherings, but deep down I really did miss Jake. But no one needs to know.

We were broken from our embrace when the 5 minute bell rang. I cussed and grabbed them as I we ran inside. We dropped Amanda's instrument off and headed to our lockers. We then went our separate ways.

4 periods later, we all gathered for lunch. "Hey, do you guys want to do something after school?" Redeate asked as she sat down with her tray.

"Sorry. I have band after school, and I'm pretty sure Jake does too. We're working on this new song to play at the football game tomorrow. You guys soo have to come and watch us at the game." Amanda said in a rush. Caffeine gum again.

"Sure." Redeate said.

"I have practice after-school too." Sarah said while drawing a picture.

"Why don't we wait for you guys at practice and then we all go out afterwards?" Redeate suggested while everyone nodded, except Jake, who was banging his sticks against the table and listening to hid iPod. Amanda sighed and grabbed his drumsticks. His eyes went wide and he pulled his earphones out.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Do you want to go out after practice with us?" Amanda asked as she hit the sticks against the table, very badly.

"Go out with a bunch of girls?" Jake snorted, and Amanda's face fell. "Sure why not." He said with a sigh.

"Okay!" Amanda said cheerfully. Jake waited for her to give him his drumsticks back, but she kept tapping them against the table.

"Umm...Amanda?" Jake asked.

"Yes?" she asked, not looking up.

"Can I have my sticks back?"

" Oh!" Sorry! Here you go." She handed him his sticks and took a fry from his lunch tray.

Amanda turned to us and smiled.

"What?!" we all asked.

"Nothing." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh please don't start singing again." I pleaded.

"Fine." Amanda said as she pouted. The bell rang, and the three of us (Jake, Amanda, and I) all headed to English.


	4. Chapter 4

Fa212354: Hi! I hope to make this chapter really long if I can. It's hard to figure out where to stop when you didn't write the story in chapters. Plus I get my first point of view in this chapter, yay!! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Fa212354 does NOT own Twilight, as usual.**

Mr. Tobler had noticed that we talked a lot, so when we got to English, he had a very special surprise of us.

He had separated us!

Amanda and I were still at the back and close enough to whisper to, Jake was all the way at the front of the room though. But if Mr. Tobler thought that would stop us, he was wrong.

The only problem: Jake was sitting next to Annie Weiser. Also known as The Biggest Flirt in 11th grade (according to Amanda and me).

Yes, her last name was the same as a beer. And it was totally misleading. I mean Wise-er? She is so not wise. She isn't even smart, or mature. I have no problem saying it: She's as dumb as a post.

Her friend was the girl we had seen Jake with, Lauren Johnson. Did she know Jake was cheating on her? (Jake told us they weren't going out, but did we believe him? Uh, no.)

Katie, who was sitting in front of us, turned around. "Do you see Annie drooling over Jake? That's disgusting!" Then she saw me seething. I was plotting murder. "Oh, sorry," she said, "Stupid question."

I ignored her.

At the end of class (which I spent coming up with ideas for homicide), Jake waved at us and headed towards P.E. While Amanda and I headed in the opposite direction towards Science (we had that together too).

I was still livid. I could swear smoke was coming out of my ears. That little-

"Christine?" Amanda asked.

"What?" I spat out, then tried to remember that it wasn't her fault Jake was hot, or that girls were obsessed with him (for a good reason, but I didn't want to admit it).

She smirked. "PMS?"

"NO!"

She held up her hand in defeat. "Never mind! Jeez!"

"What?" I said in what I hoped was a calmer voice.

"What what?"

"You said , 'Christine?', and I said 'What?', when you said 'What what?' that...you know, what?"

I didn't intend for her to answer my question, but she said, "No, but I know his brother who."

I stared at her. "Ooo-kay. Well, forget it."

Forget what?"

"Argh!" I walked away. I could still hear her laughing behind me though.

"Christine?" she asked in the classroom after the bell rang. She had to whisper, because the teacher was making her rounds around the classroom.

"What?" I hissed.

"What's wrong?"

That derailed me. What was wrong? "I don't know." I whispered back.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you crazy? How can you not know?"

See, I'm really good at reading people's faces. Especially an open book like Amanda's. "I feel...weird."

"Like...barfing weird?" She leaned away from me.

"No!" Oops. That was loud. About half the class looked at us. Luckily the teacher was out of the classroom. For now. Not taking any chances, I leaned toward her. She leaned close to me. "Amanda, my stomach flips every time I get close to Jake. I know he's hot, you know he's hot, but I don't think that's it. Does that happen to you? And this is just between us, got it?"

Amanda giggled. "Christine, I think you're in love."

I had taken a sip of water from my water bottle as she said this, and I almost choked. T ended up spewing it across the table, though, right into some poor girl's face. She started screeching.

I was too preoccupied to worry about that right now though. "I'm in what?!"

"Love! It's a common aliment!"

"Not with me!"

Unfortunately the teacher chose that moment to walk in. "Detention Christine!"

"Crap," I muttered as I sat down. Amanda was stifling her laughter. "What kind of friend are you? I hissed.

"A good one." She replied quietly.

"Amanda, are you talking to Christine?" the teacher asked. Amanda opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, the teacher said, "Detention for you too." Amanda looked thunderstruck and I almost fell over in my chair, I was laughing so hard. Silently, but hard.

15 minutes later, we were out of class.

"Shut up." Amanda said.

I barely heard her through my laughter.

"Hey. Sup' guys?" Jake walked up to us. "What's her problem?" He pointed to me.

"You are my problem." I walked away.

Amanda's POV

Jake sighed and stared after Christine. "How come every time I talk to her, I say something stupid that gets her ticked off at me?"

I looked at him sympathetically. "Did you imprint on her?"

He nodded slowly.

We stood there. I thought about my best friend and how she obviously loved Jake, then I thought about my 'big brother' and how he obviously loved Christine. A plan formed in my head. "I have a plan!"

Jake groaned. Not exactly an encouraging response, but I could work with it.

Christine's POV

I walked to Theatre angry, but not knowing why. All Jake said was 'What's up with her?', and yet, I'm angry. Maybe it is PMS.

I walked into the classroom and sat next to Greg. He smiled and cracked some joke about a girl in our class, making me smile.

My smile soon faded as Jake walked in. Greg noticed this change and looked in Jake's direction. "Did something happen with yo and Jake? You guys were practically joined at the hip." He asked as he frowned at Jake.

"No. We just don't get along anymore. Plus Amanda and Jake are like best friends." I said as we got into groups.

"Can I be in your group?" someone said. Greg and I turned around to see Jake standing there nervously.

"It's up to Christine." Greg said as he left to get our supplies.

I glared at Greg's back. Fine Greg, some friend you are.

"Look, I'm sorry I made you angry earlier...I didn't mean too." Jake said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay. I have anger management problems." I said. He laughed and sat down next to me.

"Looks like you made a decision." Greg said as he came back with an armful of supplies. I grabbed some and set them on the table. We set to work on our project.

Amanda's POV

"Math is so boring. No wonder I fail this class.: I whispered to Sarah.

"I know. Mrs. Dean is always off topic. So...Jake likes Christine." Sarah said while the bell rang. I grabbed Sarah and mines' bag and walked out with Sarah tagging along. We made it to the Theatre room just as Jake, Christine, and Greg were coming out.

"Hey!" I said as they walked out.

"Hey yourself." Jake said as he ruffled my hair.

"So Greg, you have practice after school right?" I said as I gave Sarah her bag.

"Yeah. You too?" He asked. I nodded and looked at Sarah and Jake. They were in an intense debate about wolves.

"You're in band?" Christine asked Greg.

"Yep."

"He plays clarinet!" I said as Greg laughed at my behavior. "How 'bout you come with us after practice. It'll be fun."

"Sure, why not." he said as he shrugged. Greg turned to Christine. "You wanna come too?"

"Sure." She said. "I've got nothing better to do. See you in a couple of minutes." She put her headphones on and walked away.

Jake kept staring after her until I kicked him to remind him that he shouldn't be staring. "Ow!" he said.

"Baby." I mumbled.

Greg glared at Jake, looking unfriendly.

"What?" Jake asked.

But Greg only sighed. "Be nice to Christine okay?" The he walked away without waiting for an answer.

"Okay...?" Jake said. He turned towards me. "What was that supposed to mean?! That I'd be mean to her?! Mean to the one I-" He was abruptly silent. I understood why. You don't say 'I love you' in high school unless you either don't mean it, or you really, really mean it. I could tell Jake meant it.

Anyway, what with the 'Bella problem', I don;t think he had wanted to fall in love again. But he had.


	5. Chapter 5

Fa212354: Hey! I'm glad I'm getting a lot done. I hope you guys like it so far. Review!!

**Disclaimer: Fa212354 does NOT own Twilight or Jake.**

Christine's POV

I was regretting agreeing to go. As Jake and Amanda walked towards me, I almost decided to tell them I had plans. But then I thought of Amanda. Even though she was acting all lovey-dovey with Jake, she was still one of my best friends. I couldn't say I was going to come and then ditch her. And I could always watch Sarah and Greg.

It was decided, I thought. I was going.

Jake's POV

I had gotten a bit more used to seeing her, but my heart still turned over in my chest as I walked toward her. She was so pretty.

I turned to see Amanda looking at me. "What?" I shouted. She flinched and looked like she was going to cry. I hate it when girls cry. "Sorry. I have a hard time controlling my anger." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

Christine's POV

Never mind. I was so not going. Amanda and Jake acting like that was enough to make me want to hurl.

I prepared to break the news to them (No, not that I was going to hurl. I was going to tell them I couldn't go).

"Hey Christine!" Amanda yelled. "Ready to-"

"Hey, Manda, I'm sorry, but I can't come. I forgot that I was going to help my mom buy groceries and...stuff." Well it wasn't that bad for a quick lie. Amanda's face fell.

"Oh. Bye." They waved and walked away. I smiled grimly. Who said Theatre was pointless? I had learned to lie quicker.

Lying on my bed, I listened to Rascal Flatts, trying to get thoughts of Jake out of my head. I turned around and groaned. Putting a pillow on my head, I decided this wasn't working.

I had to accept it. I was in love with Jake. The only problem? Did he love me back?

"We're… dating."

I looked at them together. Jake and Amanda. They did look good. With their dark looks, they looked like they belonged together. And Amanda was taller than me, so…

I had to admit it. It wasn't going to happen.

I carefully schooled my face into a calm, yet happy, expression. "I'm happy for you guys." My voice lacked any genuine warmth, so I cleared my throat and tried again. "Real happy." I tried a smile, but after an appropriate amount of time, afraid it showed my bitterness, I let it slide off. There was a strained silence, like no one knew what to say.

"Well, don't say it like we're getting married!" Jake said with fake enthusiasm. We laughed with him, a little weakly, I thought.

"…Jake?"

"Yeah?" He looked hopeful. Hoping for what, I couldn't imagine.

"If you break her heart, I will put you in a permanent body cast."

There wasn't much of a response to that, except Jake looked kinda sick and exchanged a look with Amanda, as if asking her if he had broken her heart yet. She shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"So… Bye," I said. I turned, half hoping one of them would stop me, but in vain. I walked home alone, too numb to care that I had missed the bus.

"Hi Christine! How was school?" my mother asked when I came home.

I mumbled, "Fine," and continued up the steps. When I got to my bedroom, I threw myself on my bed. The tears that threatened to flow annoyed me. I wasn't going to cry because of a stupid boy. I rubbed at my eyes, my mouth twisting in shame.

I looked up, at nothing, a new plan twisting along in my brain. Amanda was still going to be my friend. And so would Jake. I would act as if I didn't hate their relationship. Hate the idea of Jake being with anyone but me.

No! Get over him! There are loads of other guys, guys that wouldn't go out with my best friend. Guys that I wouldn't be second best to.

I slept fitfully that night.

And it didn't help that I was woken up at 5:16. I know. I checked my alarm clock blearily. No way. Who would play music at 5: 16 AM?

I walked over to the window, intending to give the person outside a piece of my mind (and my middle finger if they didn't shut up).

I opened the blinds to see Jake standing out there. He was listening to the boom box and tapping his foot impatiently; waiting for it to load up the song he wanted it to play. The initial burst of song had been loud enough to wake up half the block, and indeed, I could see curtains twitching all the way up my street.

Before I could go out there and stop him, he started to sing. Badly.

First off, it was 'Best Friend'. A girl usually sings that, and to hear Jake singing it made me either want to cry or laugh.

"_You're my best friend,_

_best of all best friends._

_Do you have a best friend, too?" _

And that's where he stopped, but only because he saw me coming out off my house. I was mad before in English? That was nothing compared to this.

This time, I was furious.

"Jacob Andrew Black!" I yelled. What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

"Uh… my middle name isn't Andrew." He looked sheepish.

"I don't care! Coming to my house in the middle of the night-"

"It isn't the middle of the night. It's 5:20 AM." He showed me his watch. Huh. So it was.

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to be sidetracked by an over sized mutt.

"Jake." I sighed. "What the hell are you doing outside my house at 5:20-"

"5:23."

I scowled at him. "I. Don't. Care. Okay?"

He said in a small voice, "Kay."

He looked like he was going to cry. Okay, usually I like making grown men cry, but Jake wasn't grown. Also… I didn't like seeing Jake cry. It made me want to cry.

Oh my bloody effin' gosh! Note to self: GET OVER HIM ALREADY!!

It was probably just that compassion I have for all humanity. Amanda says I love him but, seriously, YEAH RIGHT. I'm not that dumb.

'No, you really do love him,' that tiny voice in my head said. 'Shut up,' my heart and brain said. After my brain and heart beat the crap outta it, the voice finally gave up.

Good thing, too. I really hate it when that voice is right.

OMG. Am… am I really in love with him? No way.

"Okay, Jake," I sighed, making up my mind to not read too much into my feelings. "It's 5:25, right?"

"No, it's-"

"It's 5:25, _right_?"

He looked quelled by the look on my face. "Yeah, of course. Funny I didn't notice that before. Maybe I saw it wrong…"

"Jake."

"…Yeah?"

"You can stop now."

"Oh."

"So, it's 5:25 in the morning. What are you doing outside my house at 5:25 AM?"

He smiled brilliantly, looking relived that I had stopped yelling. "I'm singing to you!"

I sighed. "Maybe I should have specified. _Why_ are you singing outside my house at 5:25 in the morning?"

"I dunno," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "That's helpful."

"You're rude at 5:30 in the morning," he observed.

"Thank you, Doctor Obvious. Any other comments you'd like to make?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're also not a morning person."

I stifled a yawn. "Thanks for noticing." Now I wasn't acidic, just worn out. "Okay, if you're done, I'm gonna go get more sleep, 'kay?"

Then I was pretty much unconsciousness. I seem to remember fainting in his arms.

The phone rang, startling me out of a fitful sleep.

"Mrg?" I answered the phone, still groggy. Looking at the clock, I mentally groaned when I saw the time. 7:00!

"Christine, will you meet me later, at the park at 10?" Amanda said.

"Sure." I mumbled, half asleep already.

"Thanks!" She hung up.

I flung myself back on the bed and groaned. Dang Amanda. She knew I wasn't a morning person. She had caught me at my weakest.

I tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't. Ergh. I finally got up, giving up on trying to sleep. I hoped Jake wouldn't be there. Amanda knew better then to bring him, didn't she?

Apparently not, I found myself thinking as I stared at Jake. Amanda was saying something, but I couldn't understand her. With more force then it should have taken, I ripped my eyes away from Jake and looked back at Amanda.

"-be friends even though we're dating. So I'll go for a walk while you two talk." She strolled away.

I felt a wave of panic. What do we talk about? What are we supposed to talk about?

"So..." Jake said.

"Look. I really don't want to be here. Can we pretend we talked and get Amanda so I can go?" I said as I turned to go.

"Wait! I promised Amanda I would talk to you." Jake said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at his hand, looked at Jake, and then I looked back at the hand. "I would like it if you took your hand off my shoulder." I said icily. Jake backed away a little bit.

"Jeez! You're so temper mental." he muttered.

"What?"

"I was saying, you were temper mental."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not stupid enough for you!"

"Are you calling Amanda stupid?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. "I...that's not what I meant."

"But you said it."

"Look, I didn't mean it! So just...Shut up!"

"Okay, you didn't mean it. Then what did you mean? Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you like me."

"I don't like you! In fact, I hate you! You know Jake, you're a selfish jerk! I don't know how Amanda can date you!" I turned to leave.

"You think I'm selfish?! What about you?" I turned back around. "I'm only doing this to make Amanda happy. Sure, she may be a little slow, but at least she's there for you. Like when you ditched her to go 'grocery shopping', she wasn't mad about it. And all the times you called her slow, she doesn't complain about that either. Just now, when you called her stupid, she won't get angry. But yet, you still do those things to her. You take advantage of her! And she thinks you're a true friend." He turned to leave, but turned back around to say something. "You know Christine, I really like you, a lot. And the only reason Amanda and I started dating, was because she wanted to get us together." Jake walked off. I stared open-mouthed after him.

"What...the hell?" I muttered. If Amanda felt that way and told me, I wouldn't mind a bit. But where the hell did Jake get off to talk to me like that?! Jerk!

I couldn't believe it. That Jake liked me, I mean. So all this time... There's only one thing left to do. Apologize. And avoid Jake for the time being. Then cuss him out.


	6. Chapter 6

Fa212354: Happy 4th of July!! I'm really bored right now, and I there's nothing on TV, so here I am! Enjoy this chapter of Loup Garu.

**Disclaimer: Fa212354 does not own Twilight at all.**

With my mind set, I made my way home. I made note to get a present for Amanda, and apologize. I made of list of things that Amanda would like, but ended up not getting anywhere. I decided to call Redeate.

"Hello?" Redeate asked once she picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's me." I said quietly.

"Hey, Christine. What's up?"

"I need some help."

"With what?"

"I'll tell you later. Meet me at the mall?"

"Okay."

I hung up and grabbed my jacket before heading out the door and to the mall. 5 minutes later, I finally made it the mall and was sitting with Redeate at the food court, telling her the whole story. Once I finished, we decided to look through the stores before having lunched.

"You know," Redeate started with a smile, " Amanda's birthday is coming up soon. In a month actually." She finished as she looked a necklace over. It was a small chain necklace with a shiny cherry dangling from it.

"I don't think she likes cherries though." I said. We moved onto a new store that all types of Asian stuff in it. "It's her birthday already? Wow." I added and picked up a necklace with pandas on it and showed Redeate.

"Perfect." Redeate said and grabbed it from my hand and brought it to the register. "Oh, were you going to get her this?" She asked after she paid for the necklace.

"Not anymore." I said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go look somewhere else."

Once we both had gotten gifts for Amanda, we decided it was time for lunch. We practically ran to the food court (shopping can do that to you). I volunteered to go get the food, and settled on pizza and Coke for the both of us.

I quickly paid the guy at the counter after ordering and grabbed our food. I was doing so good by not running into someone, when I bumped into someone. Figures. "I am so sorry!" I said as I picked up our food.

"Not as sorry as I am about your shirt." The guy said as he pointed to my shirt.

"Wha-" I looked down and saw that my Coke had spilled all over my shirt. Great, another shirt to clean up. I grabbed a napkin and started to wipe the Coke off, causing the stain to get bigger than before.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The guy said.

"Neither was I." I muttered. By now I had had a really good chance to look at him.

He was short, taller than me, but I was considered short. He had brown hair that went over his eyes, glasses, and a sloppy smile. If I wasn't so depressed about Jake, I probably would've found him cute. But I needed more excitement than this to get my mind off of Jake.

"Christine! What's taking so long?" Redeate whined as she ran over to us. She stopped , though, when she saw the guy that I bumped into. "Oh...Who's this?" She asked as she looked him over.

"Um, this is...I don't know his name actually." I said.

"I'm Connor." He said as he smiled at Redeate.

"I'm Redeate. Oh, and this is Christine." Redeate said before I could even open my mouth.

"Well, I have to go. Sorry about your shirt Christine. Maybe I'll see you guys around." Connor said, but it was mostly directed at Redeate. Redeate giggled and waved as he walked off.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm. "Come on, I have to change my shirt and we need to wrap Amanda's presents." I said.

"But her birthday isn't until next month." Redeate said as she came back from 'Planet Girl'.

"I know, but it'll give me something to do."

"You're still thinking about Jake, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How 'bout we do something to get your mind off of Jake." She was quiet for a moment. "I know! Let's go see a movie."

"Let's go to my house first. I need to change."

"Okay!"

After I got another shirt to put on (an old on), we went to the theater. "Let's watch Princess Resurrection." I said, bouncing along. My usual good mood was restored.

"That's the anime one right?" Redeate asked as she got in line.

"Yep! It's got vampires in it!"

"Oh, so you're rooting for the blood-suckers now, are you?" A voice came from behind us. I knew right away that it was Jake.

I turned around. "Now, I've always rooted for the undead. They can pone you and Edward!" He just stared at me. " Who's slow now?" I said grimly.

"Hi Christine!" Amanda bounded up to me and hugged me. I went down hard on the ground. Amanda didn't notice, because she had caught sight of Redeate. "Redeate!"

"Whatcha' doin' here, Manda?" I asked. "A date?"

"Yep! With Jake!"

"Who else?" I murmured, to low for anyone else to hear. Or so I thought. Jake glared at me, so I knew he had heard. "Well, have fun." I turned on my heel and walked away.

Redeate caught up with me. "Christine, I thought you wanted to see a movie!"

"I wanted to get my mind off of Jake. That's kinda hard when he's sitting right next to me." When I'm mad, my Texan accent got even more pronounced. Amanda says it's hard to understand me. Especially when I switch to Spanish. "El chico es super estupido! Dios!"

"I assume you mean Jake."

"Who else?!"

"Oo! Do you know how to cuss in Spanish?" She asked, her mind diverted.

"Yeah."

"Say something!"

I told her in a few words what I thought of Jake.

"Whaszat?"

"i can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's not something you say in polite company."

"Oh..."

I sighed and told her what it meant. She gasped.

"You know how to say that?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"...yep."

I pretended to be insulted. "So mean!" We laughed.

Jake's POV

Grr. I realized I was shaking when Amanda put her hand on my arm. "Calm down." She said.

"I can't." I mumbled.

"Shut up." I looked at her with shock. "You can."

I finally stopped. "What're we gonna do now?" I asked as we watched Redeate and Christine laughing. My anger was gone now.

She smiled slowly, and I got chills down my spine. "Time for phase 2."

"What was phase 1?"

"When we tried to make her jealous." She turned on me impatiently. "Did she seem jealous?"

"Uhh...I dunno. She was mostly angry I think."

"Yes!" She hit her palm with her fist.

"...Huh?"

"She is jealous! Christine never gets angry!"

"Really? She's seemed angry all the times I've known her."

"She does that to everyone she likes. Actually...You're the only one she's actually liked." She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Crap! I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Really? She likes me?" I said like a kindergartner.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. Please don't tell Christine I told you that. She'll be pissed if she finds out." Amanda start naming off the things Christine would do if she found out.

"Don't worry. It's no big deal. I won't tell." I said. At least I knew Christine liked me. That would make it easier to take her insults. Of course, she does have a harsh way of showing it.


End file.
